The Blossoming Uchiha
by FantasyxReality
Summary: A pregnant Sakura eagerly counts down the days for her to finally give birth to Sasuke's child. However the weighing thought that Sasuke may not be there leads her to question the life she has chose. Will their love conquer all? Or will Sasuke end up obsessed in his search for proper redemption?
1. Prologue

(I do not own any rights to Naruto or anything related to Naruto)

Prologue

"Sasuke, gently now." A soft voice chided the tuff of raven hair draped over her plump belly. A soft "hn." was the only reply to the woman as the head began to stir. Until, very slowly it tilted up to expose the pale face of the older Uchiha. His thin lips were stretched into its usual smirk as the mismatched eyes glimmered with playful intensity. "Any day now, Sakura… Any day and you'll give birth to my child." Hearing such words from the usually stiff male brought a rosy tint to the woman's cheeks as she suppressed the urge to squeal in childish delight. If only her younger self could see her now. Sasuke chuckled quietly at his wife's look of blissful idiocy. "You're still annoying." He murmured quietly in his cool tone before leaning over to place a tender peck on her lips. It was the only way to keep the hot tempered woman from socking him in the jaw. But it didn't fully erase her irritated frown. Something he enjoyed seeing from time to time. Gathering himself to his feet, the older male moved towards the closet. He needed to get going. He had wasted far too much time already. Then again, this would be the last time he would see Sakura ripe with his child. It brought a coy grin to his face as he pulled his black cloak over his broad shoulders. "You're leaving already?" Sakura slowly sat up- one hand caressing her stomach. His green eyes wavered between disappointment and shock. "I must Sakura… As I do every year." Sakura sighed bitterly before nodding. She should be used to it by now but she had hope that this year Sasuke would put his road to redemption on hold. She had hoped he would stay by her side and be there to watch their child be born into the world. "I will be back soon..." Before Sakura could respond, she felt a familiar tap to her forehead. It almost brought tears to her eyes as her trembling hands reached out to grasp onto her husband's arm one last time. With a sad smile, she looked up to find Sasuke's eyes before hers. For a moment the two remained silent as they took in the sight of the other. Until very slowly, the two parted. As she watched him walk out the door, her fingertips began to stroke back and forth her side. "Your father will be back soon… Then, we will be a family."


	2. Chapter 1

Side Notes: I will be including all the other characters from Naruto so don't worry.

As of now I just want to establish Sakura's mind set of being pregnant and dealing with Sasuke being away.

I think in the next chapter I will be going to Sasuke to follow his story a bit before jumping back to Sakura.

And lastly, my version of Sasuke will be a great father and husband. Though of course there will be struggles like there is with every Uchiha.

She was getting fatter. There was no doubt about that. With a sigh, the pregnant Sakura began tugging at the wrinkled sides of her baggy pink shirt. But no matter how hard she tugged, the fabric would only snap back and caress her body. "Ehhh!" It seemed no matter how baggy her shirts were, her stomach continued to present itself in its ever expanding fashion. How would she ever manage to lose it all? It was becoming hard to believe that she was ever scrawny. The mopey woman sighed once more before deciding to focus her depression on something else. Cocking her head at her reflection in the mirror, she found her eyes settling on an old friend. With her pink hair pulled back into a ponytail, her ever imposing forehead was standing to attention. Almost as if to salute her stomach in joining its plight to be large. It almost brought a twitch to the corner of her mouth as she raised a fist menacingly. "Conspiring against me huh? Well… I won't be taken down by depression that easy! After all, I am Sakura Haruno!" She exclaimed with a loud laugh. Until a sudden realization settled upon her bringing her exaggerated laughter to a halt. She was no longer Sakura Haruno. She was Sakura… Before she could finish the name, she felt a familiar rush of heat to her face. She was Sakura Uchiha. Married to Sasuke Uchiha. And… Lowering her fist, she looked down upon her stomach. She was pregnant with Sasuke Uchiha's child. With a warm smile spreading across her lips, Sakura brought both hands to either side of her stomach. "Sorry about that, little one… Mommy was just being dramatic as usual." She whispered in a soft coo- a tone she often used when she spoke to her belly. It was something Sasuke had insisted upon though Sakura found it a bit embarrassing. The thought of her beloved Sasuke brought a slight stab of sadness to her heart. She remembered when she first told Sasuke she was pregnant. How in awe he was. How… tender he was. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to slip back into that time.

"_You're going to get so fat." Sakura's eyes snapped open as she glanced down at Sasuke. A look of outrage playing across her features as she held her stomach defensively. "S-Sasuke… Don't say such things." But the Uchiha male simply smirked and continued to caress her stomach. As if it already held their son or daughter. "Sasuke… I'm only a few weeks…" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she marveled at the sight of Sasuke's large hands moving in such a gentle and delicate manner. So different from how fierce they were when they held a sword in training or her face in a passionate kiss. This was a side Sakura hadn't expected to see. But it brought a sense of relief to her chest as she rested her hand in the crown of raven spikes. The two of them stayed that way for a moment until Sasuke so quietly murmured. "I hope I will be a good dad…" Sakura's arms moved to wrap along his neck, drawing her husband closer to her. "I know you will be." _

As her eyes began to open, Sakura was surprised to find her vision blurred with tears. And yet she wasn't surprised at all. She always cried when she reflected on the memories of the two of them. If Sasuke could see her now, he would probably chide her and call her annoying. Chuckling, she nodded in silent agreement. "You're right Sasuke… I'm still annoying as ever... But" She paused for a moment as her hands moved to settle near her belly button where she often felt the baby move to. "Hurry home so I can hear you say it, isn't that right little one?" Almost as if to agree with her, Sakura felt a faint kick in her lower side followed by another. Until she found herself laughing and cringing. Perhaps their baby would be just as annoying as her. The very thought made her laugh even harder. She could hardly wait.


End file.
